1. Field
The following description relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image photographing and displaying apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A human brain may continuously correct an incongruity between an actual focused image and a logical three-dimensional (3D) image generated when a change in a 3D image is faster or a depth of the 3D image is deeper than the actual focused image, as is known through a 3D image technology based on a flat panel display. The 3D image technology based on the flat panel display is based on a principle different from a principle used for observing a 3D image in the real world and thus, the brain of the human may become fatigued.
A hologram is an example of photographing and displaying a 3D image. However, the hologram may use a coherent laser as a light source when obtaining an image, and may also use a laser as a light source when displaying the image. To make a 3D motion picture, it may be desirable that a variability of a medium recording the hologram be minutely changed based on a change of an image, for example 30 times per second. However, a medium having the described feature has not yet been developed.